1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method for diesel particulate filter regeneration. More specifically, the method relates to diesel particulate filter regeneration in a vehicle equipped with a hybrid power train.
2. Prior Art
There is no known prior art related to this method for diesel particulate filter regeneration in a vehicle equipped with a hybrid power train.